The Stolen Heart
by Ellanore Rising
Summary: What happens when another DN Angel appeared? A FEMALE DN Angle? A girl named Katrine who loves Dark? His very eyes will turn Cathy into Katrine. Cathy finds herself falling for Dark, and it's all out war between Cathy and Katrine over the thief.


I don't know, alright? I'm watching DN Angel, and just wanted to write this. R&R, because I know it sucks and want some feedback.

_Crash!_

Cathy awoke with a scream as a rock slammed through her window, jarring her from her relatively peaceful dreams.

"Ohhh." she sleep-moaned, squinting in the darkness. "Not _again_! Please let this just be another bad dream!" but the cold night air blew through her broken window, whipping her hair away from her face and waking her up even more, if possible. Crawling to the edge of her bed to peer out her window, she saw two boys and a girl, with one boy holding another rock and preparing to throw it up to her second-story window.

"What?!" Cathy called down, hoping beyond hope that it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Cathy! Get down here!" the rock-thrower shouted up in an annoyed voice.

Groaning, Cathy rolled out of bed. The instant her feet touched the ground, the world began to spin and she grabbed her bed-side table for support.

"Whoa!" she gasped, raising her free hand to her forehead. "Head rush!"

_Or the beginning of a migraine_. A sneaky voice in her head said.

Oh, god, she couldn't be getting another migraine! Shaking her head and realizing that it _hurt_ to even shake it, she swallowed some Aspirin, pulled on some jeans, a tee-shirt, and her black leather jacket, she paused only to brush her teeth and pull her sneakers on before running out the door.

"Okay." she said in a dangerous tone upon seeing the three in her yard. She pointed to her window. "Who did it?"

"You weren't picking up your phone." Tony told her defensively. "How else was I supposed to wake you up?"

Cathy shot him a look that said she quite plainly wished him a painful death.

"And why were you even trying to contact me at this ungodly hour?" she asked coldly.

"Ryan wants us." Kelsey said in her smooth voice. "He didn't tell us why, though."

"Figures." Cathy muttered. "And Tony, you're paying for the window."

Tony shrugged.

"You want cash?" he asked, holding out a wad of bills.

Cathy frowned and said: "Send it to me.", knowing that Tony wouldn't be bothered one bit by how much a replacement would cost, seeing as his father had a stock in the iPod company.

"Let's get this over with." Jake suggested in his usual blunt way.

Cathy nodded and let the other three lead her to the river, their usual meeting place.

"Ryan." Cathy said sweetly. Ryan turned around to face her before Cathy punched him in the gut as hard as she could. The result? Ryan had the wind knocked out of him and fell to the ground. As soon as he re-gained his breath, Cathy grabbed the front of his shirt and hissed through her teeth:

"Why did you have Kelsey, Tony and Jake haul me out of bed in the freaking middle of the night?! What is so god dammed important that it couldn't wait until morning?!"

Ryan, knowing how dangerous Cathy is if she doesn't get enough sleep and recognizing the beginnings of one of her migraines, waited until she let go of his shirt before rubbing his stomach and starting.

"Right, I _know_ it's late, and that we all have something we'd rather be doing right about now, but I was watching the news and I saw this report."

"Cut to the chase." Kelsey said cooly. "I have things to do."

Ryan narrowed his eyes at her.

"Alright." he said, looking around. "I assume you all have heard about Dark Mousy?"

"The Phantom Thief?" Tony asked. "Sure. What's Dark got to do with anything?"

Ryan ground his teeth.

"_Mousy_." he corrected, venom coating his words. "Has got everything to do with anything."

"Care to elaborate?" Jake asked, crossing his arms and leaning against a tree.

"He's coming here. Tonight." Ryan said carefully. "He's going to steal a bracelet from my family's vault. And I want you guys to help me to protect it. Its an heirloom."

"What's it made of?" Kelsey, who everybody knew stole every now and again, asked, with a little more interest than strictly necessary.

"Silver with blue stones in it. From Feudal Europe. In prefect condition. It's worth a fortune. So there is no way I am letting him get to it. No. Fucking. Way."

"Look." Cathy said impatiently. All their talk was hurting her head even more. _I am definitely getting a migraine._ she though to herself. "You're being retarded. If the whole Japanese police force couldn't stop Dark, how do you expect five all-American kids to?"

"It's in a safe inside my basement. And we'd be guarding it." Ryan insisted. "We could manage it. We could stop him."

Cathy rolled her eyes.

"Idiot." she muttered. Then, so everybody could hear, she said: "He's got some weird way to knock us out, he's amazing at picking locks, he could easily break the safe open _and_," she paused to meet everybody's eyes. "he can _fly, walk and run_. No way we could beat him. Just let him take the damn bracelet and save yourself the humiliation, Ryan."

Ryan glared at Cathy.

"How do do you know so much about Mousy?" he demanded. Again, Cathy rolled her eyes.

"I _read_, idiot. He's all over the papers, even over here in America. The Japanese are pissed and want us to send over some FBI agents to investigate. Well, the FBI, CIA, CSI. . ." she trailed off and Jake groaned.

"Ugh! Please don't tell me you're one of those girls who have some creepy crush on him just because he's a bad boy. Please, Cathy."

Cathy glared at him.

"Respect and crushes are two completely different things, Jake." she said coldly. "And I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not making a fool out of myself in front of Dark Mousy. I am out of here. And next time, Tony? Try my cell phone." with that, she walked up the river bank and, with her head even worse than it was five minutes ago, started the long walk back to suburbia. It was when she reached the outskirts of town that she got the uneasy feeling she was being followed.

Smirking, Dark Mousy fingered the bracelet that Daisuke's grandfather had him steal. It had been too easy. In fact, he had been so bored that he'd decided to see what the kid who he had seen sneak out was doing. Hmmmm... recruiting some of his friends to try and stop him?

"Too late for that, kid." Dark said quietly enough that the five kids below him couldn't hear. Even though the one he had taken the bracelet from, Ryan, was bad-mouthing him, he was glad he'd come. The two girls were a sight for sore eyes, but the one had really caught his eye. Maybe it was because she had floored the Ryan kid. Or maybe because she could have been writing his biography. But whatever the reason, that Cathy girl was sending his hormones raging.

Alright,most girls did that for him, but this was the first in quite a while. He landed silently in a tree and was able to pick up the last snippets of their conversation.

"Ugh! Please don't tell me you're one of those girls who have some creepy crush on him just because he's a bad boy. Please, Cathy." the one boy was saying to the black-haired girl. Her back was to him, but from her response, Dark could guess that her expression was one of a cold glare.

"Respect and crushes are two completely different things, Jake." she said coldly. "And I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not making a fool out of myself in front of Dark Mousy. I am out of here. And next time, Tony? Try my cell phone." then she turned around and walked up to the sidewalk and started heading back to town.

_Hmmm. . . _ Dark thought. _Now I'm interested._

_Hey!_ Daisuke shouted at him in Dark's head. _You're not going off womanizing again, are you?!_

"Shut it, kid." Dark said, opening his wings and taking off after the girl. "Just go off to your happy place."

Ignoring the fuming boy, Dark watched as the girl- Cathy- walked into a neighborhood that didn't look too friendly and just calmly kept on walking as though she was supposed to be there. As she neared closer to the suburbs, though, she stumbled and then totally stopped and touched her head with her right hand, using her left to transfer her weight onto a wall.

"Oh. Oh, god, no." she moaned, sinking down to the ground and cradling her head with both hands. "Oh, please not now. Just a couple more blocks."

Actually concerned, Dark landed in front of her. She didn't even seem to register him before whatever was messing with her head made her pass out in an alley.

_Migraine. _Daisuke said, also concerned.

Gently, Dark leaned over to take her pulse. It was normal, and so was her breathing, so he guessed that the girl wasn't in any immediate danger. But he couldn't just leave her there. In a place like this. That would be immoral _and_ wrong, seeing as a lot of scum bags tended to live in this kind of area.

_So what do we do? _Daisuke asked. _We don't know where she lives._

Dark 'heh'ed and reached into the girl's pocket, searching around for some kind of ID.

He was in luck. The girl's grinning face looked up to him from a school ID card. Cathy Swift. Fourteen. High School Freshman. 453 Oakwood Road.

Gently, he lifted her up in his arms and flew her home.

Okay. So please just R&R, because I'm getting a little attached to the story now. Please and thank you! The review button loves to be pushed!


End file.
